A Touch of Destiny
by Besweet
Summary: Growing up, Kasumi had everything. A loving family, a home filled with love and warmth. Life seemed perfect for the young kunoichi. What Kasumi didn't know was, she's about to meet someone who's going to turn her whole life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **When ideas flows in, I hurried and put it down into writing. Hope you will enjoy reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~A Touch of Destiny~**

Twelve-year-old Hayate casually walked inside the house in time for dinner. His mother Ayame was still preparing dinner, so Hayate took a seat next to his father by the table while they waited.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" His mother reminded.

"Oh, right." Hayate rose back up and walked to the sink to wash his dirty hands and then went seated back.

"Hayate, my son…where is your sister?" His father then asked.

With a faint shrug, "Isn't she somewhere in the house?"

His casual response made Ayame and Shiden exchanged glances…

"You went out to play together and we expect her to be with you. So, where is she?" Shiden asked slightly concerned this time.

Hayate scratched his head, "She told me she was going home so I continued without her."

"You let your sister walk home on her own?" Ayame joined in.

"It wasn't far, so it was safe I thought."

"Hayate, go find your sister. We told you to look after her." Shiden strictly told him.

Irritated sound came out of Hayate as he rose in annoyance, "She always does this!" and headed back out.

His parents looked at each other and shook their heads at the typical situation.

…

Kasumi stood on a hill behind a tree and kept a good distance as she curiously peeked at the mysterious boy that was fishing by the river nearby. She had accidently seen him one day when she passed by that river area outside her village. She had seen him on that same spot every day that week since then doing the same thing. Though, she wasn't sure if he had noticed her spying on him yet.

But that day, the boy looked at her for the first time. Her throat swelled and felt like she had no choice but to smile at him, though he did not smile back and kept staring at her until her smile awkwardly faded, then switched his gaze back to the river and ignored her further.

"That was awkward..." Kasumi told herself in a whisper.

 _Time to go home before mother and father find out I wandered off again_ …sighing to herself at her thought.

As Kasumi turned to leave, one of her foot was misplaced and she ended up losing her balance, sending her stumbling down the hill in a speed.

The boy turned in surprise as she landed flat on her stomach on the ground.

He rushed to her and carefully helped Kasumi into a sitting position.

"Thank you…" She said in a trembling voice with her gaze lowered, too embarrassed to look at him. Then she felt his hand on her cheek sending her to flinch in surprise.

"What are you doing...?" She wondered and raised her eyes bravely at the boy kneeling so closely to her. Her breath hitched when her gaze met his, as she had never seen eyes so beautiful like his…they had a unique shade of green that she had never seen before, the kind of eyes that made her blush and stomach flipping.

"You're bleeding…" He said low.

She touched her cheek at the small cut she had gotten, then wincing, taken with shudders, Kasumi shifted and when she tried to get up, she fell back down due to the pain on her knee. There was an ugly scratch to one of her knees and blood began leaking. She made more uncomfortable noises at the wound.

He walked away from her all sudden…

Kasumi studied him with a strange frown, then raised her hand to remove a few dead leaves off her hair and clothes. Soon the boy returned with a wet cloth in his hand. He began cleaning the blood carefully.

Kasumi couldn't stop staring... as being that close to that boy was intimidating, yet she felt drawn to him. He was so close she could smell him, and he smelled like fish.

"So…what's your name?" Kasumi asked curious.

He simply looked at her in a long-hushed moment, as if she had asked him a stupid question. Kasumi tilted at his silence…those eyes of his were unbearably fond when looking at her.

"Ryu…" He replied, at last.

"That's a cool name, and my name is Kasumi." Though she noticed how he only had one monotonous face expression the entire time. He strikes her a little strange but perhaps he was a very shy boy, Kasumi thought to herself.

He soon rose back to his feet and stuck out his hand to her, Kasumi took his hand and he helped pulled her up so she could stand.

" _Kasumi?!"_

The voice from afar that was calling for her startled her. Then the sound got closer and she turned to look.

"Kasumi? I've been looking all over for you…where the hell have you-" Hayate abruptly paused and looked questionably at the boy standing closely to his sister.

"Big brother, I…"

Hayate quickly noticed the bruises and cuts on Kasumi's face and knee. He sent Ryu the nastiest death glare, assuming he was the one who had caused them. In sudden rage, he ran up to the boy and pushed him so hard he flew backward and landed on his back.

"Who the hell do you think you are hurting my sister, you freak!" Hayate shouted angrily.

"Brother, stop it! it wasn't his fault." Kasumi ran and stood in front of Hayate to block him from hurting the boy further.

Ryu gathered himself back up without saying anything.

"Let's just go home okay?" Kasumi yanked at Hayate's clothes desperately.

He then took his sister by her wrist and dragged her away in a rush. Kasumi while stumbling, turned to look at the boy one more time, offering him a quick gentle smile as good bye.

The boy only stared their way until they disappeared out of his sight.

On the way home, Hayate had been walking ahead of Kasumi and gave her the thickest silent treatment. She tried to keep up but couldn't walk as fast due to her pain in her knee. Now and then Hayate would turn and glanced at her, his angry way of keeping his eyes on her.

"Hurry up, would you?" He said in an aggravated tone.

"I'm trying!" Kasumi shouted.

He rolled his eyes not feeling sorry for her and kept on walking.

But there was a sudden small wave of guilt inside Kasumi's chest. She ran to him while wincing and clutched onto a piece of his clothes.

"Big brother…" Kasumi pleaded.

She heard him exhaling an impatient sigh as he paused and turned to look at her with his arms crossed, "What?"

"…I'm really sorry I lied to you."

"Why did you then? And why are you hanging around that weird looking boy? It's dangerous to wander off on your own, Kasumi."

She forced herself to stay quiet since she didn't like it when her big brother gets angry and just lowered her gaze in surrendering kind of look instead of arguing with him.

He stared at her for a moment. "You're so stubborn."

Hayate then shook his head and kept on walking. Kasumi followed slowly. He turned to look at her again, noticing she was limping a little. He waited and paused until she reached him closer, then knelt in front of her with his back turned.

"Come on," He told as a gesture to climb on.

With a faint smile, Kasumi hopped onto his back. He carried her and continued walking.

"Do you want to know why I wandered off big brother?"

"Because you're spoiled and the baby, so you think you can do whatever you want to without get in trouble." He teased but there was also a slight resentment to his tone.

"Hey…rude. You're spoiled too, always clinging to father's attention just because you're the oldest."

"I have no choice really. It's for training." Hayate sighed at that. "Tell me, then?"

"Well, because I never get to play on my own, as father always has someone following me everywhere. If it's not you then other adults. It's annoying."

"You're still a kid, Kasumi. It's dangerous for kids to wander far from the village without adults."

"I'm only two years younger than you, so why can you go anywhere you want, and I can't. It's because I'm girl isn't it? I can take care of myself you know." Kasumi complained.

Hayate shook his head at his whiny sister. "What am I going to do with you…" he mumbled.

…

Later that evening, Kasumi tiptoed as soundlessly possible out of the kitchen with a plate of left-over dinner in her hand. When her feet walked passed her parent's bedroom, their voices had her feet pausing in her steps. For a moment, she could faintly hear what they were talking about.

" _You're too hard on him."_

" _Ayame, do you know what happens to boys that grow up to be undisciplined men?"_

" _I hear you dear, but Kasumi is old enough to know what she did as well…we have to treat our children fairly. Did you think that Hayate would have let her go if he knew it wasn't safe?"_

" _This is not the first time he had done this…he doesn't take things seriously."_

" _No matter the case, we need to find a new way to discipline our children when they misbehave. Refusing Hayate dinner will only affect his health. I don't think it's right."_

Kasumi breathe out a heavy sigh and quickly walked away. It was rude to eavesdrop, as she felt guilty enough already. She then continued towards the porch to their backyard. From behind the door, she could hear loud growling sounds. _Poor Hayate, he must be very hungry…_ She slid the door open and saw Hayate sitting on his own staring at the cloudless night sky. He didn't even react to her presence.

"I brought you dinner..." She tilted and kept her distance. A little scared that Hayate was angry with her, she was the reason he was punished.

"I'm not hungry." He replied cold.

But his stomach strongly disagreed when it wouldn't stop begging for food. Kasumi studied him for a moment longer…then marched her little feet and stood in front of him, took one of the buns and shoved it inside Hayate's mouth.

"What the hell…" He reacted in surprised.

"You must eat, I don't want you going to bed hungry and die." She said so concerned.

"And if I die, who's fault is it?" He got close to her face and draw a glare at her.

"Don't yell at me!" Kasumi raised her voice a notch.

"I'm not yelling..."

"Yes, you are!"

"You're the one raising your voice at me Kasumi, so who's yelling at who silly?"

To that her mouth curled into a heavy frown and turned away from him. Hayate frowned strangely at his sister. Then he heard soft sobs coming out of her…he tilted at her.

"Are you crying?"

"No…" Kasumi responded while wiping her tears with her sleeves.

A small smile displayed on Hayate's lips, as Kasumi was being cute to him. She has the kindest soul and he knew that she must've felt so guilty about getting him in trouble.

"Thank you for sneaking me these curry buns, I was really hungry actually." He tried to get her attention again.

He was met with silent at first…

"So, you're not angry with me big brother?"

He pulled Kasumi closer into him and wrapped his arms around her. "I was angry with myself…not with you."

"Why?" She frowned at him.

"Well…if anything would to happen to you today, I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"But that boy actually saved me, you shouldn't have pushed him."

Hayate rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't just trust any strangers. He could've have hurt you for all I know…he looked sneaky enough."

"Well, he didn't. He seemed really nice, and lonely…"

That made Hayate frowned. "What made you assume that he was lonely?"

Kasumi shrugged, "Just a feeling."

"Who was he anyway?" Somehow Hayate got a little curious.

"I don't know, but his name is Ryu."

"An ugly name for an ugly looking kid." Hayate made a funny sound as he said it.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "That's very rude and he wasn't ugly. I think Ryu is handsome… his eyes looked so cool, and if you look closer at them, it was like they can see straight into your soul. Have you seen someone with green eyes before? Because I haven't..."

Hayate stared at his sister like she was crazy. Pure annoyance was registered across his face. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Though Kasumi was confused at what had caused Hayate to be so irritated just by the sound of his tone.

"Like so poetic over a stranger. What's the matter with you?"

Kasumi was still looking at her brother in a confused manner. She didn't even know how to respond as she didn't get what was wrong with saying kind things about others.

Comfortable silence filled the air around them as Hayate set his gaze back up at the beautiful moon that shone so brightly.

"Kasumi?"

"Hm?"

"Stay away from him."

There was a certain eagerness to her tone earlier that he didn't like. She sounded excited when talking about a boy she didn't even know. Kasumi was way too naive about the world around her that it bothered him greatly sometimes.

"If you say so…" Kasumi said low while yawning and rubbed her tired eyes like a toddler, as if she didn't even hear what he had just told her.

"I mean it, Kasumi."

He then peeked at his sister who suddenly became so quiet. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked back at the moon and exhale a light sigh at the sight. He lifted Kasumi and headed back inside to lay his sister down in her futon. He drew the cover over her shoulders and left the room to get ready for bed himself.

Later that same night, Kasumi opened her eyes in a rush and pulled herself into a sitting position while breathing heavily. She glanced towards to the window in her room. The shadows of the trees swayed back and forth by the wind that sounded like howling and crying send shivers up her spine. The rolling boom of thunder crack through the air making her jumped in her futon. Rainfall sounded like bullets on the roof…when another crack of lightning rent the air, Kasumi grabbed her pillow and ran out of her bedroom to her brother's. She slid his door open and ran to him. She knelt on floor beside him, _how can he sleep in this weather…_ her hand then reached and poked on his shoulder a few times.

"Hayate?" She called in a whisper.

Hayate made drowsy sounds but didn't react much to her presence.

"Hayate?" She poked him again.

This time he opened his eyes and Hayate was startled.

"Kasumi, why are you here? What time is it?"

"It's midnight…brother I'm scared…please let me sleep in your room?"

Hayate made a go away motion with his hand. "Don't bother me, I have to be up early for training." Then hugged his other pillow and began snoring again.

Her gaze shifted to the window again and the wind had intensified. She put her pillow next to Hayate's and snuggled close to him. She'd rather have Hayate get angry with her than sleeping alone in a dark room in that scary weather.

A few minutes later, Hayate awoke after hearing soft breathing beside him. He shifted to find Kasumi sound asleep. He studied her a little. He then made more space in his futon so she could lay comfortably and shared his cover as he drew it over her shoulders. Soon he drifted back to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following morning…**

"Here's your lunches." Ayame handed her husband and son their lunch boxes since they would be out training most of the day.

Both thanked her with a smile.

"See you by dinner time." Shiden added.

"I'll go wake Kasumi then."

"Mother, she's in my room. But maybe you should let Kasumi sleep in a little today? She wasn't sleeping much last night due to the thunderstorm."

Ayame thought for a second, "Alright."

When Kasumi woke up about an hour later, she noticed how quiet it was in the house. She searched every room but no one was home. In the kitchen her breakfast was already prepared with a note next to her plate. She rushed to read it and it was from her mother, explaining that she was out running some errands and that she would be home soon.

Something like a rush of adrenaline sliced through Kasumi. She lifted her plate and shove a few bites of her breakfast inside her mouth, then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to put her casual attire on, hurried to the front door, put on her slippers and then ran out the house as fast as she could.

While running, she could feel the warmth of the sun touching her skin. Kasumi looked up to the sky with a light smile. The weather was gorgeous despite how it had rained heavily just the night before and there were also paddles on the road due to that. The sweet and fresh morning fragrance of the forest and the birds chattered in the trees were like music to her ears.

Once at her destination, her feet paused and a bright smile lit up her entire face when she saw Ryu again. He was fishing peacefully as usual. Though Kasumi couldn't help but wonder what his deal was and how come he goes to that spot every day. But now that they had already talked to each other, she didn't feel as weird to approach him. As Kasumi took a few steps forward to go over to him, that's when another person suddenly appeared and hopped onto the boulder where Ryu was sitting and lowered herself next to him. Caught off guard, Kasumi stepped back with a wondering frown.

 _Who is that girl?_

She looked about the same age as him, well she didn't really know Ryu's age but he couldn't be that much older than her brother. Kasumi stood there for a moment, watching them.

…

"You do realize there's a strange kid behind watching us, right?"

"Yeah." Ryu casually replied.

"Do you know her?"

"No." He replied again.

The girl then giggled. "Maybe she has a crush on you but too shy to come over to talk to you…"

That's when Ryu turned to look at Kasumi, sending her to startle at his sudden gaze. Unsure what to do, Kasumi quickly turned around and ran away from the area.

The girl began laughing when she saw Kasumi running away. "Poor kid, she must've felt so embarrassed."

Ryu drew a side glare at her, somewhat a little annoyed at the girl for laughing at Kasumi.

…

On the way home, Kasumi kicked small rocks on the road breathing out heavy sigh a few times.

 _Was that girl his friend? Sister? Cousin? Girl friend? Why do I care?_

A mild rush of disappointment washes over her.

Back at the gate of the Mugen Tenshin, the guards looked suspiciously as Kasumi approached the gate closer and so she tried to act as casual possible.

"Stop there." They told. "We didn't see you go out earlier, Lady Kasumi…did you sneak out again?"

"Of course, I didn't. I was out with father and Hayate and watched them train, but the weather got so warm and I decided to go home."

Kasumi studied their expression to see if they believe her but they didn't look so convinced and her heart pounded a little…

"Did your father give his permission for you to walk home alone?"

"Are you calling me a liar, sir?" Kasumi boldly raised her head with her daring eyes set on them.

The guards looked at each other briefly. "No…no that's not what we…just go ahead, Lady Kasumi."

"Thank you." She smiled to them and proceeded inside the gate, chest tightening with guilt at the same time, as annoyed as she was about everyone being overly protective of her, it didn't feel good for her to deceive the guards who were just doing their job.

Once back inside, Kasumi then began skipping and humming happily into a random song. At the market nearby, something caught the corner of her eyes. _So red and shiny..._ she hurried to the fruit stand.

"One apple please." Kasumi ordered while searching for her allowance in her pocket.

"Here, this one is on me Lady Kasumi." The man handed her a free one.

"I'm afraid I can't accept it." She smiled and handed the man money, as she didn't want any special treatment.

On the way home, Kasumi saw a small road she didn't knew existed that stretched barely into the village. She moved closer towards it and it looked like a lonely road. She gazed that way with a curious frown. After a great deal of hesitation, Kasumi decided to go see where it would lead to.

A few minutes in, she could hear the flowing river in the distance. That made her more curious and she began running a little to look even closer. The noise increased violently once Kasumi approached closer.

"A waterfall?" Kasumi's mouth parted and her eyes widened. "Cool…"

There seemed to be nobody around so she could explore in peace. It looked like a small lake with boulders rose out of the water like the bows of a sunken fleet. A deep sense of serenity overcame her as Kasumi stared at the spectacular sight. The water was turquoise color and so clear. Strange how come there was nobody there since it was such a beautiful place, Kasumi thought to herself. She then knelt closer and dipped her fingers to feel the temperature of the water. A small giggle escaped her as she watched the water moves softly around, caressing her fingers coolly.

Her heart sunk into her stomach without a warning at the strange sobbing noise nearby. Kasumi couldn't identify where it was coming from as she turned to look around her. _Is someone crying?_ But there was nobody there. Confused, Kasumi searched for the sound. She slowly marched over towards a tree where she felt the sound might have come from and slightly walked around it to peek.

"Hi there…" Kasumi approached rather carefully.

A little girl with her knees up to her chest was sobbing indeed. The sound of Kasumi's voice sent her to panic as she got up to run away but stumbled back down to the ground, crossing her arms across her face, shaking in fear.

"It's okay, don't be afraid…" Kasumi was puzzled of why the girl seemed so terrified, acting as if she would beat her or something. Did she look that scary to her?

"Why are you crying?" Kasumi asked wanting to comfort her somehow.

She looked so little and her clothes was full of dirt. Kasumi's eyes then tracked to the girl's leg while tears kept flooding her eyes…there was an ugly scratch to one of her knees. Instinctively, Kasumi hurried to her in concerned.

"I won't hurt you, okay? I'm just going to see." Kasumi said so softly and knelt to look closer.

A vague weariness shadowed the girl's entire face at Kasumi's presence.

"Did you fall?" Kasumi asked.

The girl nodded light. There was still a flicker of panic across her face.

But then something came to Kasumi's mind and she reached inside her pocket. "I think you need this more than I do right now." She said with a caring smile as she placed the band aid onto the wound.

Kasumi then drew her pants up to her knee to show the girl the same scratch wound of her own. "See, I got this yesterday…guess that what happens when we're not careful huh?" giggling slightly as she said it.

The girl frowned at the sight.

"And I didn't just fall…I was rolling down a hill." Kasumi rolled her eyes and placed her palm on her temple at the embarrassing thought. "Do you know what else?"

The girl shook her head, eyes filled with curiosity then.

"I fell down in front of a cute boy. So embarrassing…"

Kasumi was sure she heard a tiny giggle and she looked back at the girl. "Are you hungry?"

She looked away shyly from Kasumi for a moment.

"Here, you can have this apple."

The girl carefully accepted the apple, but she only stared at it…

"You don't like apples?"

The girl drew out a kunai knife and sliced the apple in two, then handed the other half to Kasumi.

They then sat in comfortable silence enjoying their lunch. Kasumi turned sideways and studied the little girl. She noticed how she couldn't see her eyes properly due to the long bang covering them.

"What's your name by the way?"

The girl looked hesitant and stayed silent.

"You don't talk much do you?" Though Kasumi was starting to wonder if she could talk at all.

The girl suddenly took Kasumi by her hand and led her to the sand area near the waterfall lake. She then searched for something…Kasumi only stood and watched curiously. The girl came back with a stick and began writing something on the sand.

Kasumi focused at the letters, "A-ya-ne…" she looked at the girl for confirmation. "Your name is, Ayane?"

The girl nodded.

"Wah, so cute. Your name is almost the same as my mother's name." Kasumi chuckled soft in amusement. "I'm Kasumi."

Ayane only smiled at that.

"How old are you, Ayane?"

Ayane lifted her hands and began counting with her fingers. She showed Kasumi six fingers.

"You're six and you already know how to write, you are smart. Hayate still doesn't know how to read and write properly and he's twelve." Kasumi burst into a laugh of mockery. "But in his defense, Hayate is more of street type smart not book smart."

Ayane looked confused.

"Oh, Hayate is my big brother." Kasumi explained. "Do you have siblings?"

Ayane shook her head.

For the next hour, Ayane seemed to be more comfortable around Kasumi. Both girls hang out and played in the water. But Kasumi was careful not to get too wet and tried to keep the water at her knee level only. They were fascinated by the clear water where they could see many different fishes in it. Ayane taught Kasumi on how to try and catch them with her bare hands. Even though they both failed but they enjoyed the fun of the challenge.

The day passed in a blur and Kasumi realized she had been away for too long and it was already evening time. Ayane didn't want Kasumi to leave but she promised to come back and play with her again soon. Both girls then waved each other goodbye and separated ways.

…

Once back home, Kasumi carefully peeked inside of every corner of the house, she was relief to find that her mother hadn't come home yet. Only a few seconds later, the front door made a creak opening sound. _That was close…_ Kasumi then rushed over to her mother and helped carry one of the heavy grocery bags and put it somewhere in the kitchen.

"What a kind child, thank you." Ayame smiled lovingly.

Short after, her father and Hayate also arrived back just in time for dinner.

"I'm dead…" Hayate whined, tired from hard training.

Ayame only smiled at that. "Sorry I took so long, Kasumi. I hope you were alright being home alone?"

A guilty smile stretched across Kasumi's lips. "I'm a big girl mother, I have been sleeping the entire day anyway."

But then she noticed Hayate pulling a suspicious face at her. His eyes lowered and eye brow raised at her feet…Kasumi looked down at her feet as well, noticing the left-over sand from when she was playing with Ayane, she swallowed an anxious lump when her gaze met Hayate's gaze that were set strict on hers.

"Why don't you two go wash up while I prepare dinner." Ayame told her children.

Kasumi first walked slowly back to her room, then sped up her pace when Hayate followed right behind her.

"Liar, liar, liar!" Hayate growled to her ears from behind.

Kasumi only rolled her eyes at that.

That annoyed Hayate as he then took her by her wrist and spun her around.

"What is your problem, Hayate?"

He got close to her face. "You went out of the village again, didn't you?"

"Just leave me alone alright?" She yanked off his hold and continued to her room but Hayate still followed.

"Did you go see that boy again?" He kept on nagging. "If you keep this up, I will tell on you Kasumi."

Kasumi stepped inside her bedroom, gave her brother a final furious glance, "You're such a BAKA!" then slammed the door in his face.

Outside, Hayate clenched his teeth in anger. "What did you just call me?!" He shouted through her door.

" _Go away!"_ He heard Kasumi told from the inside.

Hayate then went inside his own bedroom slightly slamming his own door.

At dinnertime the tension was thick around the air between the siblings, something both Ayame and Shiden noticed.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Their mother asked.

As Hayate took a big chunk of rice with his chopstick he replied, "I'm alright but I'm not sure about Kasumi."

"Hayate, don't speak with your mouth full of food." Shiden told.

Across the table, Kasumi sent Hayate a glare of annoyance.

"Now, if any of you had done each other wrong, you have to apologize and sort things out." Their mother tried to settle in peace.

"I'm not apologizing to a liar." Hayate rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his dinner.

"Whatever this is, we can settle it after dinner." Shiden told again.

After a brief of silence, Ayame tried to lighten up the mood. "So, anything exciting happening with any of you this week?" Her children bickering wasn't really a new thing in their household, sometimes they buttheads just like any other siblings.

Something in Kasumi's eyes brightened and excited to share something. "I made a new friend toda…I mean, recently."

"That's nice. Tell us more…" Ayame encouraged.

"Stalking a boy like a creep doesn't count as making friend silly." Hayate mused.

"Shut up, big brother. Just so you know, my friend is a girl not a boy."

"Don't tell me to shut up liar."

"I'm not a liar!"

"What's her name then, huh?"

Their parents tried to interrupt to make them stop but it didn't seem to work when childish anger rose in both their children.

"Her name is, Ayane."

Ayame and Shiden's eyes gliding anxiously towards each other…

Hayate laughed, "Now you're just making up stuff."

"She is real! she has purple hair."

Hayate frowned at his sister ridiculously, looking at Kasumi as if there was something seriously wrong with her. He knew most kids in that village and he didn't recall anyone with purple hair. "Mother, maybe you should take Kasumi to check her head, it's not normal for a ten-year-old to still be playing with imaginary friends."

"Enough!" Shiden then finally raised his voice at both, startling Kasumi and Hayate when their father's patience breaching its limits.

Kasumi got up and ran away from the table upset, eyes teary, wondering why her brother was being so mean to her.

The room fell into an immediate uncomfortable silent…

Hayate's throat tightening at the angry stare his father was giving him. Then Hayate looked away and kept his gaze down in a surrendering kind of look, as he knew he had screwed up.

Shiden kept on glaring at him…but soon shook his head in disappointment and shifted his gaze to his wife whose eyes had lowered in sadness. Hayate waited to get yelled at, but Shiden in a frighteningly low calm voice instead excused his son from the table and he was told to go to bed early.

Later that same night, another storm hit the village. Hayate awoke by the loud sound of thunder. Then he heard light footsteps making creaking sounds right outside of his bedroom door. He frowned at the sound that had suddenly stopped. He waited for Kasumi to get inside his room because he knew it was her and how afraid she was of thunder. But she never came, and he heard her bedroom door closed.

A wave of guilt strikes his chest knowing Kasumi hesitated to feel safe to come to him when she was scared. He didn't really blame her as he did act like a jerk towards her that evening. He considered taking his pillow and go into her room instead…but on a second thought, he was thinking maybe it was time for Kasumi to grow up a little too. That maybe it was good for her to face her fear that night. Kasumi needed to learn to not rely on him, as there would come a time where he wouldn't be able to be there for her and she would have to face her problems on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayate let out a frustrated breath as he stared out the window from his bedroom like a prisoner. _Why am I being punished when Kasumi was the one disobeying them…_ whining to himself in silent. Both siblings were grounded and denied access to any activity for that day. Then his eyes shifted at the slippers being thrown out from Kasumi's bedroom window a little further from his…he peeked a little more and saw Kasumi jumping out right after, put the slippers on and ran away in a hurry.

…

Kasumi panted when she arrived at the waterfall area since she was running so fast to avoid anyone seeing her. Though, she wondered if Ayane would come play there that day too. She wanted to see her again as she had a lot of fun hanging out with her the day before.

A bright smile lit up her entire face when she spotted Ayane nearby who was running up a tree in a speed, drew out her kunai, retreated and then threw it back repetitively. Kasumi kept her distance so she wouldn't disturb and observed in awe.

When Ayane paused to catch her breath, Kasumi applauded loudly making Ayane turned to look, and with a smile, she ran to Kasumi in excitement and hugged her middle in a tight hug.

Kasumi's heart rushed with warmth and lips stretched in delightfully pleased little smile at the way Ayane was looking up at her with adoration in her eyes. Maybe that was how Hayate felt when she used to run to him the same way when she was younger, she thought.

"Good to see you too, Ayane."

Ayane released her tiny arms and nodded likewise back.

"Were you training? And you're already so good with kunai throw at such young age."

She looked at her kunai briefly, then handed it Kasumi and pointed towards the tree.

"You want me to throw it?"

Ayane nodded.

"I can't…I mean, I've never even held a kunai before." She shrugged rather awkward and gave the kunai back. "But let's do something else… should we try and catch fish with our bare hands again?"

But Ayane had suddenly stood frozen staring behind Kasumi with fear in her eyes, as if she had seen a ghost. Her feet then slowly took a few steps back while shaking slightly sending Kasumi to get very confused as what had scared her all sudden? That's when she turned to look and immediately, she felt this temptation to roll her eyes while crossing her arms firmly on her chest.

"You can go tell on me because I don't care." She snarled at him.

Dismissing his sister's angry stare, Hayate's eyes drew curiously to the purpled haired girl as he studied her with a strange frown. He marched closer but his movement sent Ayane to panic even more as she ran to Kasumi and hid behind her, causing Hayate to pause in his steps.

"Can't you see? You're scaring my _imaginary_ friend. Go away brother." She told, voice dripping with sarcasm.

But he kept his eyes on Ayane, still looking at her strange.

"Hello, I'm talking to you."

"That's not the way to talk to me, Kasumi." Annoyed a little at her rudeness.

"I will talk to you the way you talked to me." She mused back.

A hopeless sigh escaped him then.

Kasumi turned and saw Ayane looking even more scared at the way Hayate was looking at her. "You don't have to be afraid, Hayate is my brother. He is annoying but he is not dangerous."

She peeked at him again, less fear in her eyes this time but still cautious.

Hayate took a step forward and sent her a warm smile. "Hi…Ayane."

"Just so you know, Ayane cannot speak." Kasumi explained.

To that, he lowered to Ayane's level and raised both his hands and began doing sign language saying, "Nice to meet you."

Kasumi looked at her brother ridiculously. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to communicate with Ayane, what else?"

Laughter burst from her lips and shook her head a little. "I said she cannot speak, not deaf…"

"Oh, right…sorry."

Ayane couldn't help but to giggle along as well. She bravely took a few steps towards him, no longer afraid of his presence as her hand then lifted, handing Hayate her kunai knife and pointed towards a tree.

He shifted at the tree a little confused, eyes looked back at Ayane questionably. "I don't understand I'm sorry…"

"She wants you to do a kunai throw towards that specific mark on that tree over there."

"Oh, alright." He took the kunai, narrowed his eyes to focus, then threw and hit the mark perfectly.

Ayane started jumping up and down in excitement as she applauded. Kasumi however rolled her eyes, "Show off."

A soft smile reached Hayate's lips when he caught Kasumi pouted in jealousy. "Are you still angry with me?"

She took her time before responding. "You called me a liar…and that hurts."

"I am sorry for calling you that... you didn't lie about Ayane, but you did lie about being out." He sighed then as he marched closer to his sister. "I should have talked to you in a nicer way. I get too protective sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time…" Frustrated all sudden, Kasumi turned and walked away from him.

Ayane stood and tilted at both. She clutched at Hayate's clothes to get his attention.

"What is it?" He asked so softly.

She pointed towards Kasumi.

"I guess I should talk to her huh?"

She nodded with a smile. Hayate followed Kasumi and Ayane in the meantime kept herself entertained by playing on her own.

With a heavy sigh, Kasumi sat down on the grass staring towards the waterfall. Soon, Hayate placed himself next to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked curious.

"I just don't get why everybody is so overly protective of me…mother and father still treat me like I'm a child. I mean, look at Ayane…she is much younger than I am, but she could go play on her own without her parents or other people following her everywhere."

At that same moment, Ayane ran pass them towards the water.

They kept their watchful eyes on her briefly, observing her carefree nature.

"Kasumi, you must realize that we are different from Ayane." Hayate proceeded, "Father kept reminding me during training that there are bad people out there who will try to hurt our family and clan."

Her gaze then fell at her brother's words, as sometimes she had forgotten that they were not regular kids. They were born with a job. She hadn't fully grasp of what it all meant yet, what her role in all of this unlike her brother…

There was silent, for a moment.

Both eyes then stared Ayane's way, watching her being so carefree as she played in the water, trying to catch fish with her bare hands.

A soft giggle escaped Kasumi then, "Look at her…she's the happiest little person I've ever met. I think I know how you feel about being a big brother now."

Hayate turned sideways followed with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this might sound strange, but despite how I just met Ayane…I already feel like an overprotective big sister towards her."

His gaze then shifted towards Ayane. Staring at her so seriously all sudden.

"Hayate?" Kasumi called when noticing his intense glare, but he didn't seem to hear her…"Hayate?" She called again.

He looked back at Kasumi and gave a lazy, inquisitive hum in response.

"Why were you staring at Ayane like that?"

He rose to his feet then. "I have to go… you should too before they find out you're out here." But before he left, he turned to his sister once more.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get too close to Ayane."

Before she could ask why, he just walked away without looking back, sending Kasumi to frown strangely at her brother's sudden tensed demeanor.

…

Two weeks had passed, and Kasumi couldn't ignore it longer... something was off about Hayate. He had been quieter than usual. After training he would just go to his room and ignored her all day unless they were required to be in the same room. It was unlike her brother to act so distant.

One evening, while sitting in the backyard porch, Kasumi heard her mother's panicking voice. Out of concerned she rose and hurried to the front door of the house.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, as her husband led Hayate inside in a hurry.

"It was an accident during the training, I will take care of it." Shiden responded.

Kasumi stood frozen with terror in her eyes when blood wouldn't stop leaking from Hayate's hand.

After his wound was treated, he marched to his bedroom to rest. As he walked through the little hallway, he passed by Kasumi who was leaning against the wall.

"Brother, are you oka-"

Before she could finish her sentence, his bedroom door slammed shut. She felt a sudden sadness at the way her brother just ignored her.

…

Late that same night, Hayate awoke and gasping for air. Heart pounding and skin layered with a sheet of sweat so heavy it had damped the bed.

"Brother…are you alright?"

Caught by surprised, he almost jumped out when he saw Kasumi sitting next to his futon staring at him with her honey brown eyes wide with concerned.

"What the hell Kasumi?" There was a hint of annoyance to his tone. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You were making strange noises, I got concerned."

"Well, it was just a bad dream. Go to bed." He told while rubbing his eyes like a tired toddler.

A hopeless sigh escaped her then as she rose to her feet obediently and left the room.

…

The next night, Kasumi awoke in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. On the way back to her room, she noticed the backyard door was slightly slid open. She thought her parents had forgotten to close it and so she hurried to close it.

Soft mumbling noises caught her attention and she peeked out to see. A little surprised then at the sight of her brother sitting alone reading a book.

She heard him let out an impatient sigh once he noticed her footsteps approaching him. It hurt her that her presence annoyed him. What was going with him? She asked herself.

"What are you doing up this hour? Go to bed, Kasumi." He told, but eyes were still focused on the book.

"I could tell you to do the same since you're up too."

"Unlike you, I have things to do."

"Yeah, like what?"

The strong urge to want to roll his eyes were visible. "Fine, do whatever you want, just don't bother me. I need silent right now."

He expected her to go back inside, but instead Kasumi lowered herself right beside him and stared up the sky at the beautiful moon without saying a word.

After a moment, he looked at her sideways and slowly, guilt crawled inside his heart that soon reached his eyes as he studied her profile. He understood Kasumi more than anyone…and he knew that she was missing him.

He closed the book for a second. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around much…I've been dealing with many things and I needed time for myself."

"I know." Kasumi faintly smiled as she met his eyes, then shifted her gaze back up to the darken sky. "And I think I know what you've been dealing with too."

"You do?" He frowned.

She nodded light. "He's haunting you again, right?"

He held his silent, but discomfort was visible in his eyes, confirming her suspicion.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you then, Kasumi…" He responded in a low whisper. "That's why I need to focus and train even harder so I can get stronger than him."

"But he's gone now…you shouldn't worry about him."

Hayate then set his eyes back on the page he was reading to avoid continuing the sensitive subject.

After another brief silence.

"So, what are you reading?" Kasumi asked curious.

"Since my hand is injured, I couldn't train for a while. Father had me read these history and rules of our clan as he will test me…but all these big words…" He exhaled in frustration.

Kasumi couldn't help but pity her brother. Reading was never his strong side, but she admired his determination.

"You will be a great leader one day, Hayate." She smiled so proudly.

Hayate looked at his sister then with tenderness in his eyes, that comment made him feel ten feet tall.

"You're not jealous of me about that do you?"

A little caught off guard, Kasumi looked at him strange, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, because you always complained about father giving me too much of his time and attention…"

"Oh…yeah that, sometimes I guess but I also understand." She smiled again.

"What have you been up to lately then?" He asked her.

"Not much. But I've been thinking on what to give Ayane for her birthday. Do you think a hair ribbon is a good idea?" Not realizing her brother was suddenly glaring at her with a frown as she kept going. "Her long bangs always covered her cute eyes…so maybe a ribbon can help pull them back."

"You're still hang out with that girl?"

"Of course, Ayane is my friend." Kasumi responded so casually.

"Didn't I tell you not to get too attached to her?"

"Of course, but when did you ever like anyone I hang out with…"

Her childish response triggered him.

"Smartass, now are we?" He blurted in annoyance.

That made her to look at him confused…

"Do you think I'm joking, Kasumi?"

"Why are you yelling at me all sudden? What do you have against Ayane? And It's not like I'm going outside of the village to see her…" Confused of why Hayate suddenly seemed so upset.

His hand rubbed at his temple in frustration. "Do you not ask yourself why Ayane is the only kid living on the other side of the village? Don't you wonder where her parents are? And why we never knew of her existence? We know everyone in this village…"

Silence settled over them a little. Then concerned spread across Kasumi's face. He thought maybe she finally understood what he was trying to say.

"Wait…are you saying that she's a ghost?"

Hayate closed his eyes for a moment when pure irritation sliced through him.

"That night…" He decided to share something, but he paused and didn't continue his thoughts.

Kasumi waited to hear more, "What night?"

"Sometimes, I couldn't tell whether it was a memory or a dream…" Hayate continued.

She looked at him serious as she listened.

"It was many years ago…I woke up one night to our parents fighting, and this wasn't a normal fight Kasumi."

"What were they fighting about?"

"I'm not sure. Mother was crying and she was begging father about something… but father refused."

A deep frown wrinkled on Kasumi's forehead. "Our parents never fight, not that bad at least. So, it must have been a dream…" Still a little confused. "But what does all of this have to do with Ayane?"

The sound of the door slid opened startled them both. Their father came out then. "I was wondering what all the noises were. It is late, both of you should be in bed."

Kasumi and Hayate looked at each other and then they replied in unison. "Yes, father."

As Hayate hurried inside, his father's eyes was set on him with a touch of suspicion.


End file.
